princessdisneyfairiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:RoyallyBella
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Snow White page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- RoseXinh (Talk) 09:36, February 12, 2013 Howdy Brittney :)! I didn't know you watch Disney Princesses too... So, who's your fave princess? i'm fine.HI!I SARAH here (talk) 07:05, February 16, 2013 (UTC) It's okay... I was kicked out of the chat and can't enter again @@! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 02:59, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know! Okay, see ya :x! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 03:06, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Visit my lates blog.. L U V 09:30, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay ;)! Btw, what happened to your sig in here :P? RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 04:32, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Just copy and paste the codes sometimes :P! I'm lazy too :D! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 04:39, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I lost the connection :(! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 06:58, March 23, 2013 (UTC) ^^! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 12:34, March 23, 2013 (UTC) So what had you found from the translate tool :D? RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 12:41, March 23, 2013 (UTC) ^^! 90% Vietnamese people use short form of words (verbs + nouns) when they chat :D! It's easy to explain why you don't understand ;)! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 12:50, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Yep! Actually if you want, I mostly can translate the whole conversation for you :P! =]]! That brings me laughter, too =]]!!! That admin is so funny =]]! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 12:57, March 23, 2013 (UTC) =]]! It's true, I agreee =]]! Still can't stop laughing =]]! Btw, do you read his newest blog on Winx Wiki? RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 01:50, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Okay ;)! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 02:02, March 24, 2013 (UTC) It's true. So serious, people who don't understand will think I use my friends to earn higher rank on the wiki @@! Yes, you're right. I see that :D! 6 in 1 =]]!!! You make me laugh Brittney :D! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 02:14, March 24, 2013 (UTC) I have to admit he's right. Well, I possibly will be inactive during May and June since that's time for revision for entrance exams... Yes, I do worried. I wonder if people will yell at me because I'm inactive or not... I just curious, why he so cares about me??? RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 02:21, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Well, that's one of the reasons why I refuse saying anything about that... I just don't want to catch up with troubles... You know, about Fatimah, I think she's just simply copy that b word from the writer above without understanding what does that word mean... RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 02:28, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Okay :D! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 02:33, March 24, 2013 (UTC) YAYYYYYYYY!!! Finally Ally did that!!! OMG~ I admire her so much!!! I wish I have enough courage to do so :(! I still hope people are wrong about Austin & Ally will break up in later ep... I really don't want to see that happen :(! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 12:11, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Yep :D! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 04:29, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Are you still there, Brit? RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 11:44, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about the chat.My laptop stucked.So Sorry!!! L U V 12:14, April 5, 2013 (UTC) I am. RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 08:04, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Okay... RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 08:07, April 27, 2013 (UTC) It's okay. Cold. It rained about 3:00. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 11:32, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Yes. RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 04:51, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Please tell her that there is no need for her to ignore me. I already left the "copycat" wiki of Stella Sirenix. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 10:01, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Chat :D?? ♥♥♥Fawn♥♥♥ [http://winxclubfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Fatimah_Buzdar ♥♥'''Animals are my life!♥♥'] 04:57, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay ^^! RoseThorn - Beyond the thorns, there's a rose! 08:10, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Chat :D?? ♥♥♥Fawn♥♥♥ [http://winxclubfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Fatimah_Buzdar '♥♥'Animals are my life!'♥♥'''] 11:44, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey Brit :D! Can you tell Rose if this will be perfect for the wiki's background? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 06:07, June 6, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. And can you please ask Rose if there I could be unblocked @ Winx Wiki? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 13:59, June 9, 2013 (UTC)